survivor_twfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Survivor TW: Peru - Last Chance
|competidores = 21 |periodo = 23/08/18 |vencedor = Rodrigo Coletto |runnerup = Leandro Haddad |anterior = |seguinte = }}Survivor TW: Last Chance é a décima sexta temporada da franquia virtual de ''Survivor TW, baseado no programa americano Survivor, a quarta no formato ''All Stars e criada para comemorar o sétimo aniversário do TW. Uma estória que começa em 11 DE JUNHO DE 2011, HÁ EXATOS 7 ANOS: A ESTÓRIA DE SURVIVOR TW. Uma estória que se inicia quando Walfrit Schreiner resolveu, inspirando no Survivor VD, criar sua própria franquia de Survivor. Uma estória que começou lá nos primórdios do falecido Orkut, com 16 participantes, no Survivor TW: Japan, durando pouco mais de um mês, coroando o catarinense Paulo Victor como Sole Survivor. Depois, tivemos Survivor TW:The Frontier, vencido por Leonam Oliveira e a era do Orkut se encerrou em Survivor TW: Índia, com a vitória de Alexandre Crestani. Estreando as franquias virtuais no Facebook, Turquia coroou a princesa Daline Matsunaka, no formato Fãs x Favoritos. Wild World foi o primeiro All Stars da franquia, com a vitória de Marcelo Sanches, na estreia de José Augusto Prates como moderador na franquia. Wild World encerrou o primeiro ciclo do TW e deixando no ar a dúvida: será que a franquia se manteria? Felizmente, sim. Em seguida veio Ramree Island, vencido por Mário Filho, que foi substituída por Kinabalu, que coroou Fernando Baratella e, posteriormente New Guinea, uma das mais aclamadas temporadas da franquia, que consagrou Matheus Oliveira. Desembarcando no Caribe para uma última batalha pré-AS, o TW coroou Matheus Hudson e um terceiro Matheus, o Matheus Henrique, continuou a sina do nome vencendo um disputado e excepcional All Stars, em pleno Apocalyptic World, que encerrou o segundo ciclo e contou com a estreia de Geovani Reis na moderação.. O ciclo passado se iniciou com a polêmica Italy, com a vitória de Flávio Silveira, e, em seguida, Alaska, certamente a querida da franquia, dominada de início ao fim pela rainha do gelo, Taynná Rufino. O hall de winners femininas se ampliou com a vitória de Larissa Ramos, em Nigéria, que posteriormente viu seu aliado Douglas Canoza ser coroado o campeão de Israel, o All Stars que pôs fim ao terceiro ciclo e marcou a estreia de Pedro Henrique Reis na moderação. Chegamos ao dia de hoje, 11 de junho de 2018, embelezando o nosso hall com Késsia Shingu, winner de Sertão, além de embelezar a moderação, com Gabriela Assmann. Contudo, agora, é hora de dar uma parada. Em homenagem aos 7 anos do TW, o quarto ciclo se interromperá momentaneamente. Um número com um simbolismo tão grande e uma coincidência tão grande não poderia ser desperdiçado. HOJE O TW FAZ ANIVERSÁRIO E O PRESENTE É DE VOCÊS. Entre os 16 moderadores (Menção honrosa Luana Oliveira & Thadeu Rossi Das Neves) e os muitos participantes, alguns marcaram a franquia, mas não conseguiram chegar ao objetivo maior e final – o título de Sole Survivor. Portanto, nessa data comemorativa, anunciamos para vocês SURVIVOR TW 16 – LAST CHANCE. Uma temporada ACÍCLICA, que reunirá participantes marcantes da franquia para, em uma última e provavelmente inesperada oportunidade, batalharem pelo título. É REDENÇÃO QUE FALA? SEJA BEM VINDA, SURVIVOR TW 16 – LAST CHANCE! Temos absoluta certeza que você será um sucesso! E, aos novatos e aspirantes a uma segunda chance, não se desesperem: paramos por uns diazinhos e logo voltamos para presentear vocês também, ok? Tribos Iniciais } |- ! colspan="10" |- | | | | |- | | | | |- ! colspan="10" |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Curiosidades * Devido uma das twists da temporada, Gustavo Santana, Leandro Haddad e Rodrigo Sérvulo foram denominados ''guardiões de suas respectivas tribos ao terem sido os primeiros a entrarem nelas. * Awka foi a primeira tribo a ser preenchida, quando Luis Trukan — o 13º a escolher —, se tornou o sétimo e último membro da Awka. * Ricardo Lourenço, Vinícius D'Ávila e Tiago Lima não escolheram suas tribos iniciais pois só restaram vagas na Uchu após Eduardo Klemtz conquistar o útlimo spot na Kachi. * Uma twist no processo de escolha garantiu aos guardiões o poder de trocar um dos membros da sua tribo por alguém de fora dela. ** Gustavo Santana trocou Vinícius D'Ávila por Rodrigo Coletto. ** Rodrigo Sérvulo trocou Vinícius D'Ávila por Raboni Medeiros. ** Sendo assim, apenas três participantes foram remanejados graças a twist: Vinícius D'Ávila (2x), Rodrigo Coletto (1x) e Raboni Medeiros (1x). ** Leandro Haddad foi o único guardião que optou em não remanejar ninguém. * A ordem de entrada na tribo Uchu foi: Gustavo Santana, Walesson Martins, Fabio Bernobic, Alef Birchler, Ricardo “Rich” Lourenço, Vinícius D'Ávila e Tiago Lima. * A ordem de entrada na tribo Kachi foi: Leandro Haddad, Lívia Gondim, Junior Coradini, Raboni Medeiros, Marcos Araújo, Leonardo Barjud e Eduardo Klemtz. * A ordem de entrada na tribo Awka foi: Rodrigo Sérvulo, Eduardo César, Rodrigo Coletto, Luan Valim, Isabela Costa, Rhuan Constantino e Luis Trukan. Participantes Guia de Episódios Histórico de Votos Fase Tribal Merge Twists Uma das características mais marcantes da franquia TW é a presença de diversas twists que influenciam a jogabilidade e auxiliam a imprevisibilidade do jogo. '''Conheça as principais de . Os Irmãos Ayar e a Criação do Império Inca (Divisão Tribal) O Império Inca (Tahuantinsyuo, em quéchua), que é o considerado o maior e mais próspero império entre civilizações pré-Colombianas, foi um estado resultado da sucessão de povos andinos, ocupando principalmente o território em que se encontra o Peru (mas também Equador e partes de Chile, Bolívia e Argentina). Esse poderoso e desenvolvido império, cuja criação é explicada por diferentes e famosas lendas, prevaleceu entre 20.000 a. C. a 1.572 d. C., segundo historiadores. Uma das principais lendas que explicariam o surgimento desse império é a lenda dos irmãos Ayar, contada pelo cronista espanhol Juan de Betanzos, que viveu em Cuzco próximo a 1551 e, por ser casado com uma princesa da elite inca e ser fluente em quéchua, ouviu rumores sobre a criação. Reza a lenda que, após uma grande inundação, que devastou várias aldeias, 4 irmãos, Ayar Manco, Ayar Cachi, Ayar Uchu e Ayar Auca, com suas respectivas esposas (que eram irmãs) emergiram da caverna Tamputoco, na montanha Pacaritambo, e o Deus Viracocha (criador do universo) ordenou-lhes que procurassem um solo fértil para darem início a um novo império. O mais forte entre os irmãos, Ayar Cachi, despertou a inveja de seus irmãos, que lhe armaram uma emboscada e o prenderam de volta à caverna. Posteriormente, os 3 irmãos restantes encontram um ídolo de pedra e o veneravam temerosos, exceto por Ayar Uchu que, ao desafiá-lo, acabou sendo transformado em pedra na montanha Huanacaure. Pouco tempo depois, Ayar Auca, que continuava a jornada com seu irmão, cresceu asas e voou sobre um local denominado La Pampa Del Sol, em busca de solo fértil, mas, ao pousar, acabou transformado em pedra. Sozinho, Ayar Manco foi o único irmão que alcançou Cuzco, a prometida terra de solo fértil, na qual fundou o Tahuantinsuyo (Império Inca), como solicitado pelo Deus Viracocha, tornando-se, desse modo, o primeiro imperador (Sapa Inca). Por detrás da lenda, há uma importante lição de moral que faz uma importante analogia com Survivor: a busca por ser o mais forte (ou o melhor) é constante entre os seres humanos (e, portanto, entre os jogadores de Survivor). Dentre os 4 irmãos, 3 pagaram por suas próprias atitudes, inocência, falhas e precipitações e só aquele com mais serenidade, paciência e timing cumpriu o seu objetivo – que, aqui, analogamente, representa a vitória na franquia. Ayar Manco é o representante dos 16 winners que o TW possuirá (os 15 existentes e o que se redimir aqui, no Peru), enquanto os outros 20, serão representados pelos 3 irmãos que fracassaram. Fracassaram por suas próprias escolhas, o que guiará a divisão tribal aqui no Peru. Dividir um cast de retornantes é uma tarefa sempre muito complicada, porque existem laços e outras relações pregressas que potencialmente interferirão na trajetória de alguns de vocês durante o jogo. Por mais que a moderação tente executar tal tarefa com imparcialidade e isenção, divisões prévias acabam gerando burburinhos e reclamações. Portanto, aqui em Survivor TW – Peru: Last Chance, você será o único mentor do seu próprio destino – iniciando-se pela divisão de tribos. Desse modo, nós da moderação teremos nenhuma influência na forma como vocês se organizarão, uma vez que caberá a cada um optar pela tribo que preferir, desde que uma única regra seja respeitada: TODAS AS TRIBOS DEVERÃO POSSUIR O MESMO NÚMERO DE MEMBROS. '''''Como funcionará? Primeiramente, teremos uma rodada referente à dinâmica de divisão tribal, que consistirá em uma prova em que todos vocês competirão individualmente entre si. Decorrida a prova, teremos um ranking, em que vocês estarão dispostos de 1 a 21 com base no desempenho de vocês na prova. Esse ranking dará preferência de escolha a determinada tribo aos que possuírem um melhor posicionamento (e, portanto, melhor desempenho), isto é, o melhor desempenho em prova (#1) escolherá sua tribo primeiramente e o restante escolherá sequencialmente até que o número definido de tribos for devidamente preenchido (ou não mais houver opção de escolha aos que sobrarem que, por eliminação, formarão uma tribo ou integrarão a única tribo que possuir vagas disponíveis). Ah, um adendo: o primeiro representante de cada tribo, independentemente de sua posição no ranking, será considerado o “guardião” daquela tribo e, como prêmio, receberá DUAS IMPORTANTES VANTAGENS NO JOGO, que serão reveladas oportunamente. Compreendidos? O Sacrifício (Capacocha/Qhapaq Hucha) Entre as civilizações na América pré-colombiana, na qual se inclui o Império Inca, que habitava a região em que se encontra o Peru atualmente, os sacrifícios eram rituais extremamente comuns. Na cultura inca, por exemplo, havia o ritual denominado Qhapaq Hucha, hispanizado para Capacocha posteriormente, que envolvia tipicamente o sacrifício de crianças, por diferentes motivos. Em algumas ocasiões, os sacrifícios ocorriam em virtude de algum acontecimento marcante na vida do imperador Sapa Inca (como doenças, nascimento de algum filho ou morte); em outras, durante comemorações em festivais ou para evitar ou interromper desastres naturais. Os incas enxergavam os sacrifícios como forma de enviar os melhores humanos para viverem ao lado de suas divindades, o que os dignificava de alguma forma. Os sacrifícios humanos serão comuns aqui no Survivor TW – Peru: Last Chance, em que vocês deverão sacrificar membros de suas respectivas tribos e enviá-los diretamente ao conselho tribal. Como? Os conselhos tribais na temporada serão um pouco diferentes do que estamos habitualmente acostumados em Survivor, porque em TODO CONSELHO TRIBAL TEREMOS REPRESENTANTES DE TODAS AS TRIBOS, sem exceção. Como funcionará? Antes de cada rodada (que se inicia com a prova de imunidade, isto é, antes da prova de imunidade), será realizado com cada tribo um ritual de sacrifício (CAPACOCHA), que funcionará como uma espécie de pré-conselho, em que cada membro de cada tribo deverá indicar um colega de equipe ou a si próprio (sim, o auto sacrifício é uma opção aqui) para o sacrifício. Todos os membros dessa tribo que receberem pelo menos UM VOTO participarão obrigatoriamente do conselho tribal seguinte, independentemente do resultado da prova de imunidade. Dessa forma, o número de integrantes em um conselho tribal pode variar de 3 (1 por tribo, considerando o auto sacrifício como possibilidade) até TODOS os participantes em jogo, o que trará uma imprevisibilidade muito grande e forçará um forte jogo social não somente intratribal, mas intertribal. É o mínimo de esforço que esperamos de um elenco que luta pela redenção em sua última chance, não é? Contudo, por mais que pareça um jogo muito mais individual que coletivo, mesmo na fase tribal, a divisão de tribos continuará sendo importante porque a cada rodada OS MEMBROS DA TRIBO VENCEDORA DA PROVA DE IMUNIDADE ESTARÃO IMUNES NO CONSELHO TRIBAL. Explicando: os sacrificados da tribo que vencer a prova de imunidade participarão decisivamente do conselho, mas não estarão vulneráveis, ou seja, terão poder de voto, mas não poderão receber votos para serem eliminados. Vencer provas de imunidade tribal tornou-se ainda mais crucial, porque além de sobrevida no jogo, conferirá poder de decisão nas eliminações. EXEMPLO: *Temos 4 tribos, A, B, C e D. *Tribo A: PH, Geovani e Zeam *Tribo B: Daline, Mario e Tezu *Tribo C: Késsia, Taynná e Flávio *Tribo D: Hudson, Maat e Baratella No ritual Capacocha, PH e Geovani são indicados pela tribo A; Daline pela B; Késsia, Taynná e Flávio pela C; e Hudson e Maat pela D. Todos esses estariam no conselho, que seria composto de 8 pessoas. Suponhamos que a Tribo C vença a prova de imunidade; desse modo, Taynná, Késsia e Flávio estariam no CT, mas imunes, somente votariam no eliminado; os outros 5 estariam vulneráveis e poderiam ser votados. Compreendidos? Preparem-se para elevar o jogo social a outro nível, sem se esquecerem de estrategizar cada voto e de se dedicarem imensamente às provas, para que, na pior das hipóteses, não esteja vulnerável à eliminação. Chakanas (Ídolo De Imunidade) none|thumb|400x400px Chakana (ou Chak Hanan, na linguagem quecha), também referido como cruz inca, cruz andina ou árvore do mundo, que quer dizer ponte de ligação para o mundo superior, é um importante símbolo da mitologia inca. Compõem-se de uma cruz escalonada, de braços iguais, com um quadrado sobreposto, formando uma escada infinita de quatro lados, possuindo diferentes significados: os quatro pontos cardeais, as quatro estações e os quatro elementos. O chakana possui um círculo no centro, que remete ao sol e representa Cuzco, capital do Império Inca, considerada o umbigo (centro) do mundo. O símbolo possui 12 pontas, divididas em quatro lados, que simbolizavam as crenças dos incas, incluindo 3 mundos (o mundo superior, o mundo inferior e o mundo em que habitam os humanos), 3 animais (condor, símbolo da paz; puma, símbolo da força; e serpente, símbolo da inteligência), 3 afirmações (trabalhar, aprender e amar) e 3 condutas (não roubar, não mentir e não ser preguiçoso). Além disso, a cruz, se dividida ao meio, simboliza a dualidade entre sol e lua, dia e noite, masculino e feminino, polo positivo e polo negativo, entre outras. Enquanto isso, sua linha horizontal (do leste ao oeste) é uma representação do ciclo da vida – do nascimento à morte, como ocorre com o sol, de seu nascer ao seu pôr. Por fim, sua linha vertical (de norte a sul) é um símbolo de reencarnação, de uma segunda oportunidade de vida. Por isso, os chakanas são, até os dias atuais, utilizados como símbolos de proteção pelos peruanos e turistas, sob a forma de colares. Portanto, os chakanas representarão os ídolos de imunidade aqui no Survivor TW – Peru: Last Chance. Em cada tribo, haverá um único chakana, que deverá ser encontrado pela resolução de um enigma, com base em pistas, isto é, a maneira mais tradicional de se encontrar ídolos de imunidade nos jogos virtuais. Quando acertar a senha, o sistema te informará que sua resposta está correta e lhe fornecerá uma imagem. Você deve pegar a imagem fornecida + a senha e entregar à moderação, no seu chat com a moderação. Se foi o primeiro, receberá o ídolo verdadeiro. Se alguém já te ver pegado o ídolo antes de você, poderá encontrar o ambiente vazio ou um ídolo falso – que você só descobrirá quando utilizar Como conquistar as pistas? Para os ídolos tribais, TODOS os participantes que não receberem votos no ritual do sacrifício (CAPACOCHA), isto é, não forem indicados para participação no conselho tribal receberão pistas. Dessa forma, a cada rodada em que você NÃO FOR INDICADO, você receberá UMA NOVA PISTA, isto é, as pistas NÃO SERÃO CUMULATIVAS. Ou seja, se eu e Geovani recebermos votos no conselho 1, mas Zeam não, somente ele receberá a pista 1. No conselho seguinte, considerando que eu recebi votos, mas Geovani e Zeam não, Geovani receberá a pista 1 (somente), enquanto Zeam receberá a pista 2. Compreendido? IMPORTANTE: os participantes indicados ao conselho, no ritual do sacrifício, da tribo que vencer a prova de imunidade NÃO RECEBERÃO PISTAS, porque foram mandados ao conselho. Haverá, ainda, um quarto chakana, que poderá ser encontrado por membros de qualquer uma das tribos, mas que somente receberão pistas os participantes que se submeterem a condições especiais relacionadas à twist Capacocha, de modo que o acesso ao ídolo será limitado. Limitado a quem? Só receberão pistas para esse ídolo aqueles que, durante o ritual de sacrifício, cometerem um “auto-sacrifício”, isto é, indicarem o próprio nome para enviar ao conselho tribal. Como os incas consideram que o sacrifício era algo positivo, porque significaria ascender ao mundo superior para viver entre as divindades, era prática comum entre esse povo andino que as pessoas se voluntariassem ao sacrifício, o que embasa a twist. Contudo, HÁ UMA RESSALVA: se você se voluntariou ao sacrifício, mas recebeu o voto de mais uma pessoa, você NÃO RECEBERÁ PISTA. Para ser considerado “auto-sacrifício” e receber a pista, você deve receber, no ritual Capachoca, SOMENTE O SEU PRÓPRIO VOTO. Exemplo: eu e Geovani nos voluntariamos no ritual, contudo eu também recebo o voto de Zeam. Dessa forma, apenas Geovani seria considerado como “auto-sacrifício” e, por isso, somente ele receberia a pista. IMPORTANTE: embora o recebimento de pistas para esse quarto ídolo seja limitado, ele, assim como os ídolos tribais, NÃO ESTÁ EM EXÍLIOS, MAS SIM ABERTOS. Então, caso você queira palpitar mesmo sem possuir pistas ou se as recebeu de alguém que as recebeu, estará autorizado, somente terá um trabalho um pouco maior para desvendar o enigma. Para finalizar, algumas regras: # Cada participante terá acesso para palpitar somente ao ídolo da sua própria tribo e o ídolo geral do “auto-sacrifício”, não podendo tentar encontrar o ídolo de outra tribo, em hipótese nenhuma. # O número de palpites é livre e dependerá mais de sua própria disponibilidade de tempo e, claro, paciência. # Não haverá reposição de ídolos. Uma vez utilizados, correta ou incorretamente, ou eliminados com seus possuidores, os ídolos não mais voltarão a jogo. # Informações sobre o modo correto de utilização e validade de ídolos foram entregues para vocês no manual do TW, recebido no ato do aceite do convite. Leiam e, em casos de dúvidas, consultem a moderação para evitar desentendimentos. # O site para palpites será entregue a vocês em momento oportuno, após o primeiro ritual Capacocha. Vocês deverão acessá-los com as senhas (chaves) entregues pela moderação no começo do jogo. # A senha não precisa ser, necessariamente, uma palavra. Pode ser uma palavra, mais de uma palavra, um número, uma combinação de palavras e números. # Se a senha contiver mais de uma palavra, espaços não serão considerados, bem como não há distinção entre maiúsculas e minúsculas e acentos não fazem diferença alguma. Portanto, órgão sexual ou orgaosexual ou ORGAOSEXUAL dão na mesma! # As pistas poderão ser uma palavra, frase, imagem, qualquer coisa, mas estarão obrigatoriamente associadas à senha. Podcast da Temporada Confira as previsões e comentários de Leonam Oliveira, Luana Oliveira, Luciano Almeida e Luis Gonzaga durante a revelação do cast. thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades *É a primeira temporada All Stars fora de um ciclo. *É a temporada All Stars com a maior representação de edições anteriores, com 11 das 12 seasons tendo pelo menos um representante original dela: Survivor TW: Japan (2), Survivor TW: The Frontier (1), Survivor TW: Índia (3), Survivor TW: Turkey (3), Survivor TW: Ramree Island (1), Survivor TW: Caribbean Battle (2), Survivor TW: New Guinea (2), Survivor TW: Italy (2), Survivor TW: Alaska (2), Survivor TW: Nigeria (2) e Survivor TW: Sertão (2). **Survivor TW: Kinabalu é a única temporada que não possui um representante original nesse All Stars. Ainda assim, Gustavo Santana e Luis Trukan participaram de Kinabalu como retornantes. ** Das edições com representação, Survivor TW: The Frontier e Survivor TW: Ramree Island são as temporadas com menor quantidade de representantes originários em Last Chance, com apenas um. ** Survivor TW: Índia e Survivor TW: Turkey são as edições com a maior quantidade de representantes, com três. *** Ainda assim, Survivor TW: Turkey, após a saída de Fabio Bernobic, foi a primeira temporada a perder todos os seus representantes originários. * Com a vitória da Awka na primeira rodada, Luan Valim e Eduardo César ganharam sua primeira prova em TW. Em suas passagens por Sertão, ambos foram eliminados sem vencer uma prova. Premiações Sprint Player Sweet Player Villain of the Season Material Gráfico No começo da temporada é solicitado dos participantes um material gráfico. Nessa edição, aqueles com melhor foto e melhor vídeo ganhariam uma imunidade. A escolha dos vencedores é feita pela moderação respeitando alguns critérios como originalidade, qualidade, enquadramento, iluminação e adequação ao tema. Melhor Foto Melhor Vídeo Vídeo de Abertura thumb|center|535 px Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Last Chance Categoria:Temporada com Retornantes